Technical Field
The example and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to imaging and, more particularly, to 3D or stereo imaging.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
Stereo or 3D imaging is known. In stereo or 3D imaging, disparity computations are used for creating stereo correspondence of images.